Kidnapped
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Six years has past and Zander and Stevie have settled with a five year old daughter, Danielle. Everything seems to be...peachy... If you call the kidnapper of you wife escaping and coming to kill you, then yup, peachy. {Sequel to 'Taken'} Review and Fav.
1. He Is Back!

_**Hiiiiiiiii! I'm baaaaaaack! And with a sequel of Taken. So, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Six years has past and Zander and Stevie have settled with a five year old daughter, Danielle. Everthing seems to be...peachy... If you call the kidnapper of you wife ecaping and comeing to kill you, then yup, peachy.**_

* * *

**_(Stevie)_**

"You sing so well, Mommy." I smiled and continued to brush Danielle's shoulder length raven hair.

"Thank you, Darling." I set the comb down on the coffee table.

The front door opened, "Hey, baby? How's my favorite two girls?" Zander smiled.

"Daddy!" Danielle sprung up and ran into his arms. He lifted the five year old girl up and kissed her cheek.

"Um, hell-o. What about me?" I did a fake perfy Kacey accent.

"Hm, I don't think you deserve a kiss." I fake pout. He set Danny down and looked at her. "What do you think, Danny?"

I turned to her with my sad face. Her hazel eyes met my sad ones. "Mommy looks sad. Cheer her up, daddy." He smirked and made his way over to me.

He gently kissed my lips and whispered in my ear, "I'll cheer you up alright." I blushed and playfully push him.

"Not in front of Danielle." He rolled his eyes just as soon as the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Zander announced. He went to answer the door.

"I'm here!" A pregnant Kacey announced.

"And so are the rest of us." Kevin muttered. Kacey apparently didn't hear this.

"Oh...Kacey. Yay?" My voice full of sarcastium.

"WHAT?!"

Okay, let's pause for a second so I can explain the story. Kacey is pregnant...with her third child. And all those nine months where hell. We all live in fear every time we're around Kacey. That any moment she'll tear our heads off. Hormones. Never knew they were this bad. I had hormones by eating weird thing, but Kacey is much more different. She was like a bipolar psycho path, ready to snap. Hormonal pregnant women's. I actually feel scared for Kevin.

Which brings me to Grace situation. Her and Nelson have tried so hard to get a bundle of joy on their own. But every time is a fail. Grace has been feeling depressed which is very un-Grace like. It just doesn't fit he personality. And to make things worse, Kacey's been poppin` out babies left and right. Nelson even offered for them to adopt, but Grace wouldn`t do it. She wanted her own. A female or male child with their hair, eyes, smile. Everyone pity`s her, but she doesn`t like it and try to be strong, but most of the time, he doesn`t realize she`s pouting.

Now we can resume.

"I mean...Kacey! So, wonderful to see you again since the last 14 hours." Her angry face immediately changed into a happy one.

"Hey, Stevie. Nice to see you too." I breath out in relief. I wasn't getting murdered today.

Not today.

Kacey carefully lowered herself onto the couch next to me.

"So, how's Chris and Kyle?" I asked about her two sons.

"Work." She sighed.

"With two boys, I would hope so." Zander commented, "Especially with these two." He pointed to the two grown men playing Furious Pigeons: Zombie Attack 5.

They may be adults, but that doesn`t mean they still they still can`t play Furious Pigeons.

Kacey looked up at the ceiling, "Oh, God..." She groan.

Oh God indeed.

I noticed Grace is being a little to quiet. "Grace?" She looked up from her hands as everyone took their attention on her.

"Oh..." Nelson-surprisingly- put his game boy down and put his arm around wife's shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetie. I know how bad you want one." She gave us the world smallest smile.

"Hey," Kacey spoke, "If you want, we will gladly give you Chris and Kyle." The blonde giggled a bit and gave us a full on smile.

"As tempting as that is, I'll have to pass."

"Fine. Suit yourself. I was giving them away for free."

* * *

Crash!

I jumped up from my sleep. I adjusted my eyes to the dark room. Getting up from my warm cozy bed onto my feet.

"Zan-Dammit!" I looked at the empty bed and remembered that he stay late night in the studio. It had to be this night he leaves. I swiftly grabbed a gun from the top shelf in the closet in one of the shoe boxes. Keeping my guards up, I made my way down the hall. I stopped at Danielle`s room to check on her. Sleeping. I let out a breath and continued my journey to where the crash came from.

Even though what happened with Phil six years ago, I still worry and have nightmares about it sometimes. I wake up in the middle of the night, sweating and having a panic attack. Zander keeps on reassuring me that I`m fine and he`s there for me, but he can`t when he have to stay in the studio. I wake up from a nightmare and he`s not there and cry and Danielle hears me though the wall. She comforts me. I felt so weak. And Stevie Baraska is not weak.

I shook my head, erasing the thought from my head and silently made my way down the stair case. The kitchen light was on. I took a shaky breath and put my finger on the trigger just in case. As soon as I got near I aimed, but didn`t fire.

"EPP!" A girly voice squeaked out. I put my hand over my heart and set the gun on the counter top. I notified that there was glass and water all over the floor with cabinets hanging open.

"Danielle, what are you doing out of bed?" I carefully made my way over to the little girl.

"I-I just wanted some water." She looked down with tears in her eyes. I soften my face expression and pull her chin up.

"Well...next time come get me or daddy, okay?" I looked her in the eyes.

"Okay," I picked her up so she wouldn`t get cut and set her down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Go back to bed." I smiled. She dragged her feet up the stairs. I went back into the kitchen to clean up the mess the little one left just for me. I couldn`t stop replaying the scene that just happen. I could`ve shot her. My own daughter. I blinked the tears away, but it didn`t work. They continued to fall anyway.

_Crash!_

I wiped away the tears, "Danny, I thought I told you to go to bed. " I walked into the living room where I saw a broken window.

"I am." I turned around to see Danielle at the bottom of the stair well.

"But...how did this...?" I looked back at the broken window and finally noticed a note attach to a rock. I looked at Danny with firm eyes. "Go back upstairs."

"But-"

"Go." I thickened my voice. She quickly scurry up the stairs as I settled my attention back on the note. I slowly bent down to pick it up without taken my eyes off the window in case something funny happens or I see someone. Finally, I looked.

_I`m baaaaack! Did ya miss me?_

_~Phil_

_P.S It ties so well together. Phil Smith, Stevie Smith, Danielle Smith...Dead Zander Robbins._

I cupped my mouth as the tears started again.

As this started again.

* * *

**_Whoa! Already drama. But, hope you enjoyed and review fav. _**

**_~HatrsGoing2Hate~_**


	2. Not Again

_**Six years has past and Zander and Stevie have settled with a five year old daughter, Danielle. Ever thing seems to be...peachy... If you call the kidnapper of you wife escaping and coming to kill you, then yup, peachy.**_

* * *

**_(Zander)_**

"Good job, guys." I high fived Spicy and the rest.

"You were awesome, Zander." Spicy said.

"Thanks. I try. No I have to get back to my lady." I smiled just the thought of Stevie entering my mind.

"See ya later, man." I nodded and headed to my car. I arrived home and I didn`t fail to miss the broken window. I quickly got out the car and burst in the house, immediately knowing something was wrong.

"Stevie!" I yelled. As I searched the house for the brunette, I heard sniffling. I walked into the living room to see a women figure on her knees crying. That women was my Stevie. I quickly got to her.

"Baby, what`s wrong?" She continue to sob and pointed to the note. I reread a thousand times to see if I was absolutely positive it was true. I even pinched myself to make sure it wasn`t a cruel nightmare. I put the note in my pocket and growled as I pulled on my hair.

Not this shit again!

"Zander..." Stevie said so quietly, I almost didn`t hear her. "What are we going to do?" She sniffed.

"Don`t worry about it, Steviekins. I`ve took care of it last time. I`ll do it again." I pulled my phone and dialed three simple numbers.

"Hello. 911 what`s your emergency?" A lady`s voice rang through the phone. You could hear phones ringing in the background along with other peoples voices.

"I like to report a break in." I kept my eyes on Stevie. I didn`t want to see her getting hurt again.

"Ok, sir. We`ll be there in no time." I nodded, knowing she couldn`t see me and hung up. I help Stevie up the stairs, into bed.

She curled up into a ball. I kissed her forehead, "Shhh. Everything's fine. Don`t worry."

She looked at me, "When you say that I can`t help but worry." She mumbled. I rolled my eyes at her stubbornness.

"Look at me," She did, "We`ll handle this together. Alright?" She slowly nodded. "Now go to sleep." I commanded. Her eyes slowly closed. I sigh in relief and went into Danielle`s room. She was silently sleeping. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Is everything okay, daddy?" I closed my eyes and breathe in.

Turning around, I plastered on a fake smile, "Everything`s okay, Danny. Don` worry your pretty little head." She gave me a toothy smile. I went down stairs and cleaned up the broken glass as red and blue lights flashed in the dark house. Then, there was a knock on the door. I opened it up to see a middle aged man in a chief uniform with a mustache and two other police officers.

"Hello, my name is Officer William. You called about a break in, am I correct?" He eyed me.

"Yes sir. My wife and daughter were here alone. Thank God they didn`t get hurt, but when I came home, a window was broken and a note attached to it." I pulled the note from my pocket and gave it to him. He examine it with a hard expression.

"I see." Was all he said. "May we come in?" I nodded and stepped aside to let them in. They searched the house for any clues.

"Whoever this Phil guy was, he got away." One of the female said. I groan in frustration.

"How long ago was it?" The other asked.

I shrugged, "I got here I`d say ten minutes ago, so I don`t know."

"Got it!" A small chance of hope opened in my heart when officer William screamed that. He was looking at a police file. "Right here says 'Phil Smith was sent to prison six years ago for a kidnap.'" He looked at me, "I`m gonna guess that your wife was the victim according to the note."

"Yeah." I cringed as memories flooded into my head.

He closed the file and looked at me with a determine look on his face, "Don`t worry, son. We`ll try all our might to find this guy."

"Thank you." I gave a weak smile. Him and his crew left as I returned to clean the mess. After I was done I took a nice hot shower. I looked at Stevie`s relaxed face and smiled. She seems at ace. I got into bed and held her tight by my side.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" I jumped up from my sleep at the scream. I looked around the room and saw that the clock said 5 A.M.

I looked at Stevie`s sweaty figure. She was squirming around a lot. "No...no...please!" She screamed in her sleep.

"Steves. Baby, wake up. It`s just a bad dream." I shook her gentle. Her eyes fluttered open as she panted heavily.

"Wha-what?" She observed the scenery she was in and quickly calmed down.

"It`s all right." I assured. She nodded and began to take in deep breathes, "It was _him _again, wasn`t it?"

She nodded until we heard a soft spoken voice. "Mommy, are you alright?" Danny came in with her doll tight in her small grip. Mommy forced a smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for checking up on me." She smiled and climbed into bed with us. We held onto her tight as if she was going to magically disappear. I smiled down at my two favorite girls. Nothing was going to take me away from them.

Not even Phil.

He could never have Stevie. My Stevie. Or our child. I wouldn`t let him.

Not in a life time.

* * *

**_SO...How was that? 5 more reviews for the next chapter._**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate~_**


	3. Kidnapping

_**Six years has past and Zander and Stevie have settled with a five year old daughter, Danielle. Ever thing seems to be...peachy... If you call the kidnapper of you wife escaping and coming to kill you, then yup, peachy.**_

* * *

_**(Stevie)**_

I had the world`s most terrifying dream. Phil came back to kill Zander and take Danielle and I. Crazy right? Phil`s still in jail. I went into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. I threw on some skinny jeans and one of Zander`s shirts.

"Hey," I smiled at my family in the kitchen.

Zander smiled at me, "Hey, babe." I kissed Danny`s cheek. She giggled and I pecked my husband`s lips.

"I had a bad dream last night." I grabbed a coffee mug from the cabinet.

"I see." I eyed him.

"Why do you say that?"

"You were screaming in your sleep." He whispered. I poured coffee into the mug with a shock expression.

"Really?" I carefully took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Yeah. You don`t remember?"

"No." I answered selfishly.

"What were you dream about?" I set the coffee down on the table.

It was awhile before I answered. "Phil broke out of prison." I looked at him with fear in my eyes. He pulled me into a hug. "Good thing it was a dream though." I said into his shoulder. Zander immediately pulled away from the embrace.

"What?"

I raised my eyebrow, "It was a dream." I said slowly as if I was talking to a small child.

He rolled his eyes, "You think-I mean, yeah. Just a bad dream." He hugged me again so fast that I couldn`t see his face expression. He looked like he was about to say a whole another story.

"What were you about to say?" I got away from the hug and looked into his eyes with nothing, but seriousness in my eyes.

"Nothing. I don`t you to think about things like that. Okay?" I nodded my head.

He kissed the top of my head. I know he was about to say something else.

"You should go take Danny to school." He suggested. I nodded and grabbed the car keys and held Danielle`s hand and off to school.

**(Zander)**

I smiled at my wife and child as they rode off to school. Stevie actually believes that Phil`s break out was a nightmare. I guess that`s good, so she doesn`t have to worry. But, she`s in denial. Suddenly, I felt something cover my mouth. Something- or someone grabbed my hands as another pair of hands put a white cloth over my face. I tried all my might not to breath in the drossy scent, but didn`t manage.

"He`s a fighter." One of them chuckled at my struggle.

"Have to keep an eye on this one." Not goddamn fair. Two against one!

"He`s was always a fighter." I`m mistaken. I meant three. My eyes start to flutter shut, but I kept popping them back open.

"The more you struggle, the easier it`s be," Phil came into sight with a devious grin on his stupid face. "For us."

I slowly started to stop trying to get away finding it to be useless. "Good boy." He patted my head. I jumped at him. He flinched a little cause he know I will kick his ass. He rolled his eyes and kicked me where the sun isn`t suppose to shine. I grunt and fall to my knees.

"Timothy, Anthony," He said, looking down at me. "Put him in the trunk."

I started to panic. What damn trunk?! They took me into the garage where a very unfamiliar car sat. A black van. How unsuspious. They tossed me in the trunk and looked at me with a victorious look on their faces and then everything went black.

**(Stevie)**

I pulled into the drive way and got out the car. After coming into the living room and tossing the keys into the glass dish, I sat down on the couch and looked around.

"Zander!" I called. Where is he. He doesn`t have to work today. I push myself off the couch and looked around the bottom floor. After realizing he wasn`t there, I went upstairs.

Please be a dream.

"Zander?" I looked around and noticed he wasn`t there. I pulled my phone out my back pocket as I went down stairs and look out the window. The phone started to ring.

And ring.

And ring.

And-

"Hello?" I sighed in relief.

"Zander, where are you?"

"Out for... a moment." He was acting strange.

Stranger than usual.

"Um, okay."

"Hey, Steves. Remember when I gave you one hugs, eight roses, and six teddy bears that one afternoon?"

What the hell was he talking about?

"Um, sure."

What? If he did, I didn`t want to seem like a bad person for forgetting all those things I`m 100% sure he didn`t give me.

"Sweet! Honey, st-st-stay awesome."

Line went dead.

I stared at my phone. What? I sat on the couch confused as I ever been in my entire life.

1 hug.

8 roses.

6 Teddy bears.

Wait...

1

8

6.

186?

What else did he say? 'Sweet. Honey, St.'

My eyes widen. I sprung up from the couch.

186 Sweet Honey St.

Why didn`t I think of it sooner? He said afternoon. I look at the time.

_12 P.M._

I snatched my keys out the bowl and hopped into my car. Starting my engine, I realized something.

_What am I going to do? _

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, trying to hold the tears back. Zander saved me.

Now it`s time for me to repay that favor.

* * *

**_I know, Sweet Honey St is a stupid name, but I couldn`t think of anything else. What do you think? Should Stevie bring the police with her or go solo? 6 More reviews and I`ll update again._**

**~HatersGoing2Hate~**


	4. Wheres Danielle?

**_Six years has past and Zander and Stevie have settled with a five year old daughter, Danielle. Ever thing seems to be...peachy... If you call the kidnapper of you wife escaping and coming to kill you, then yup, peachy._**

* * *

**_(Stevie)_**

I sighed as I cut off the car engine. I stared at the building, 186 Sweet Honey St. Biting my bottom lip and slowly got out the car. I checked the side of my waist to see if my gun was still there.

Yup.

I pulled it out, loaded it and set. I slowly approached the old tear down building hoping to find my husband. I swallowed hard and went to the side of the building. Looking in side the window I saw Zander tied up in a chair and two other men's that I didn't recognize with guns as well.

"Come on, uku boy. Fight for your freedom." One of them laughed. Zander had an irritated expression on his face that clearly read 'shoot me out of my misery.'

"That's not my name. If you're going to kidnap me, you could at least learn my name." He rolled his eyes.

Whoa, Phil didn't even annoy me this much. Sure he'd say something creepy and stalk-ish, but at least he knew my name.

"FYI, we don't care." The other said. Tweedle dee and Tweedle dum laughed again. I slowly started walking towards them with my gun up until I felt something against my back. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Nice of you to join me, Stevie." Just as I thought, a gun was being held against my back by the one and only Phil. I smiled bitterly and laughed dryly. I felt more eyes on me even though mines were closed. I heard a small gasped and someone muttering words. Most likely Zander.

"Well, you know. I just came to retrieve my nice, lovingly, and not to mention someone who _didn`t _kidnapped me husband." My eyelids slowly lifted up.

"Put the gun down, Stevanna." I cringed at my original name. I saw the two twin idiots with their guns pointing to me and Zander struggling to get free. I knew I was out numbered, so I did the reasonable thing and slowly set the gun down on the floor and held my hands up in a surrender mode. "Very well."

"So, what are you going to do to me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"Still sassy, I see." The kidnapper chuckled, "That`s what I always love about."

"Too bad. She`s with me now and you can stop your stupid obsession with _my_ wife!" Zander growled. Phil laughed.

_What`s funny._

"Oh, so you think. I will love her more than you, _Robbins_." He splat.

"No one can love my Stevie more than me."

At least I know how Bella feels. Except, they`re not vampires or werewolves and this lead to kidnapping.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted. I turned to Phil with a truly disgusted and hatred look that clouded my eyes, "It`s over," Suddenly, we all heard sirens go off and the room started piling with cops.

"FBI, put your weapon down!" One of them yelled. I smirked at the terrified look on the twins face. The hard metal of the gun perusing through my back disappeared and I know Phil made a run for it. The twins followed, but one of them ended up getting shot and fell to the ground.

"Timothy!" The other twin called before Phil dragged him out the abandon building.. A group full of FBI cops followed them.

"Are you okay, Stevanna?" An officer came in.

"Yeah." I was confused at how he knew my name.

"How about you, Alexander?" He turned to my husband.

"All good, officer William." They knew each other? "But, you can call me Zander and my wife Stevie." I rushed over to him and untied the ropes that were holding him in place.

Officer William hummed and agreement and nodded before speaking, "We're trying our best to find Phil and his helpers. Maybe we can get something out of him." He motioned to-I think his name- Timothy. I singly nodded and took the small chip out my ear. That's why the FBI came, because I organized this whole set up. but, it only got 1/3 of our prisoners.

_I wasn't stupid enough to go alone._

I handed it to William. "Here you go."

"Thank you. You are free to go. We'll call if we have any new evidence." I thanked him as Zander and I got back into the car. I got in the driver's seat and sighed deeply. I felt him rub circles on my back.

"It's okay, Stevie."

"It's all starting again." I laid my forehead on the driver's wheel.

"But, we'll actually keep him in prison."

"I'm not even that special." I muttered. It`s true. Why did his obsession have to be with me. Why not some other chick.

"Hey, don't say that. You're cool, down to earth, awesome, amazing and rock the bass like no other." I cracked a small smile. "And you have an amazing smile." I looked up at him as her kissed me gentle on the lips.

I pulled away, "Thanks. Now, we must pick up our child." I started the car.

As we were driving something reminded me to ask Zander, "How do you know officer William?"

"Oh, I called him when Phil first broke in." I hummed and agreement. Arriving to the daycare, I saw a ginger lady.

"Yeah, hello. I'm here to pick up my daughter, Danielle Robbins." I smiled. She smiled back and opened up a purple binder. She ran her finger threw the pages before stopping with a furrowed brow.

"It says she's already been picked up." My smile disappeared.

"Picked up? By who?" I went behind the counter to check the book myself.

"By her father." I narrowed my eyes. Zander was too busy being kidnapped to actually picked up our daughter.

"Stevie! I knew I recognized that car." Cathy came out with a smile. She, I actually knew.

"Cathy, where's my child?" I turned to her with a panic expression.

She looked at the ginger, "Macey, I thought you said little Danny already got picked up?"

"She did. I swear." She raised her hands.

"What did he look like?" Please don't be Phil.

Damn it, I already know.

"Um, brown hair, green eyes-"

"That's not Zander." Cathy pointed out.

"Exactly." I agreed with an even more scared expression. I can`t tell if I was scared or pissed off at this ginger.

"Who? I'm sorry, I'm new here so I don't know any faces." She rambled.

"So, my child's not here and we don't know where she is? Fantastic! So, damn fantastic!"

"Stevie." Cathy scolded.

"Whatever." I left the building with no Danielle in my arms.

"Where's Danny?" Zander asked as I approached the car.

"Not there."

* * *

**_Dun, dun, DUN! How about that? She did in up going by herself, but she had back up! Now, where is Danielle? You`ll never know! Neither do I, because I didn`t write the chapter yet. 7 Reviews for the next chappy! But, did you all see Lulu in that YouTube video, "Side Effect" I loved it. _**

**_~HatersGoing2Hate_**


End file.
